Postaw znak równości. Lewicowy układ drużyn
Informacje: Zadanie pojawi się w piątek około 16:30. Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, po jego środku metalowe łóżko, na łóżku chłopak. Chłopak ten do niedawna był kapitanem zespołu Dingo Omega, teraz jednak już nim nie był. Po raz pierwszy chyba bardziej wiedział kim był przed programem, niż tym kim w programie miał być. Kapitan drużyny, z której znał tylko Bena i to po paru minutowej rozmowie? Rozmaite myśli męczyły go kiedy zasypiał i kiedy już się obudził. Przynajmniej nie wysiedlono go z jego celi. W pewien sposób polubił swoje ciemne, cztery kąty. Było szaro, brudno, ale znajomo. Szybko zorientował się w przestrzeni. Beck: 'No to czas na poranną gimnastykę. ''Zerwał z siebie białe prześcieradło i wziął się za rutynowe ćwiczenia. Pomiędzy seriami pompek, brzuszków, czy przysiadów znalazł czas, aby zastanowić się nad tym jaki postulaty zwycięskiej drużyny on by wybrał. Musiał czymś zająć swój umysł, aby chociaż przez chwilę nie myśleć o rotacji kapitanów drużyn. Tak szybko jak skończył ćwiczenia uznał, że nie zamierza spędzać więcej czasu w celi. Nie tylko chciał się przejść, aby oczyścić rozum, ale też potrzebował coś zjeść... Przed wyjściem schował jeszcze swój dziennik pod poduszkę. Uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie, że jak na ironię autorką jego wpisu była Arisha, z którą zamienił się miejscami. '' Cela Gabrielli: ... Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: ... ''Nikodem nie wiedział jak tu się znalazł ale był w celi więc postanowił wstać odrazu gdzieś poszedł był bardzo nieskupiony na niczym Cela Maxa: ... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Po wyjątkowo koszmarnym dniu o których chciała zapomnieć, ale nie mogła. Stresem związanym z podjętą decyzją oraz faktem, że nie może wyrzucić tego z głowy spała z przerwami będąc wciąż rozdrażniona i sfrustrowana. Nie chcąc jednak siedzieć cały dzień musiała się zająć tym co chciała. Zostawiła celę w stanie jakim była od samego początku jedynie odgarniając poduszkę by nie spadła na podłogę. '' Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: ''Nutty leżała na swoim łóżku wyraźnie znudzona. Cieszyła się wygraną swojej drużyny w poprzednim tygodniu, jednak nie dawały jej spokoju zmiany kapitanów. Nie znała Arishy, miała jednak nadzieję, że się dogadają. Każdego dnia dziewczyna starała się skupiać w ciszy i starać się cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć, niestety bezskutecznie. '''Nutty: ''Dziwnie się ostatnio czuję. Taka trochę wyobcowana. Dni mijają tak szybko, a ja dalej mało kogo znam. Mam niekiedy wrażenie, że prędzej dogadałabym się z jakimś zwierzakiem niż człowiekiem.'' Westchnęła smutno. Cela Tamary: ... Cela Hanae: ... Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: .. Cela Matthew: Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: Jessamine zapisywała sobie coś na kartce. Gdy skończyła, spojrzała na coś przez okno, a następnie wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Flynna: Chłopak siedzi na swoim łóżku ze spuszczoną głową. Przez ciało przewinięty miał pasek, a w rękach trzymał gitarę klasyczną. Brzdąkał sobie jakąś chillującą nutkę. Flynn: ♫ Baby, no more showing up when you're not sober ♫ ♫ At my front door just to say you're alone tonight ♫ ♫ Yeah, tryna fuck me and my mind up ♫ ♫ It's a reminder you're a liar and you know I'm right ♫ Ostatnią nutę zagrał ciszej niż poprzednie. Westchnął ciężko i położył gitarę na łóżku, samemu kładąc się na plecach. Flynn: One, two, three... now it's only you and me... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Agathy: ... Blok 5 - rozgrywka i inne: Kuchnia: Do tego pomieszczenia Beck udał się w pierwszej kolejności. Nie po raz pierwszy chodził po więzieniu przed innymi ludźmi, otaczała go przyjemna cisza, która pomagała w oczyszczaniu głowy. Biały podkoszulek na ramiączkach był jedynym nieoryginalnym elementem garderoby blondyna tego dnia. Chłopak nieświadomie wystawił swoje umięśnione ramiona na widok innych, nawet o tym nie pomyślał... Machinalnymi ruchami wstawił czajnik elektryczny, z którym już zdążył się nijako zaznajomić. Z gorzkim uśmiechem wspomniał niedawny incydent z James'em. Trochę smuciła go myśl o odejściu z drużyny Dingo, a trochę nie... Mówił sobie, że musi się adaptować, że to walka o życie, że w sumie ledwo co znał tych ludzi... Beck: 'Nah *machnął ręką i sięgnął do szafki* ''Chłopak złapał miskę i słoik z płatkami owsianymi. Płatki powędrowały do miski, gdzie spotkały się z rodzynkami, migdałami i suszoną żurawiną. Z pewnym zdziwieniem Beck odkrył, że kuchnia więzienna była całkiem nieźle zaopatrzona. '' ''Usłyszał kliknięcie. Woda w dzbanku była przegotowana, zalał nią owsiankę, wsadził w krzepnącą papkę łyżkę. Podczas gdy jedną ręką trzymał owsiankę, w drugą złapał szklankę z wodą. Dopiero wtedy odszedł. Nie zamierzał spędzać więcej czasu w kuchni. Pomieszczenie było ciemne, brudne i chłodne - czyli takie samo jak cała reszta w więzieniu. Nie zamierzał przesiadywać w nim dłużej niż było to potrzebne. Dodatkowo istniało ryzyko, że kogoś spotka, a jakoś nie był w nastroju na rozmowy. '' ''Liberty musiała wejść najpierw tutaj oddać się swojej rozkoszy łakomstwa. Miała ochotę na coś co uwypukli jej kształty więc zdecydowała się na coś tłustego. Wzięła więc boczek, parę jaj, masło, bułki, przyprawy i zaczęła powoli sobie przyrządzać porządne śniadanie. ''Gdy zawodniczka siedziała w kuchni, zdało się słychać dwa znajome głosy, idące w kierunku kuchni. '' '''Asterin: Naprawdę sądziłam, że te zabójstwa to będą nieprawdziwe. *westchnęła* Lucy: Oj daj spokój, nawet nie wiesz jaką frajdę daje zabijania tych złoczyńców. Przecież siedzą tutaj za karę. *mruknęła pewnie* Asterin: No nawet tak nie mów! Lucy: Bez przesady, to tylko zwykłe kuk... *wchodząc do pomieszczenia dziewczyny zauważył Liberty, od razu zamilkły* Spojrzały po sobie wymownie, wymieniając się spojrzeniami. '' '''Asterin': A, to tu się było, a nie na wyzwaniu. *powiedziała karcącym tonem* Spojrzała się w nie podjadając surowy boczek. '' '''Liberty:' O sfrustrowana ladacznica! Przyszłaś się wyżyć i wsadzić ołów w dupę to muszę cię ostrzec nie ma tutaj. Jakimś cudem wymówiła nie strącając kawałka z ust po czym go wciągnęła oblizując się. Liberty: Mina jakbyś doszła a wcale nie co nie? Buehehee! *śmiałą się plując* Lulu i Asteriks co nie? Asterin: O znalazła się mistrzyni wpierdalania wszystkiego! *wypaliła od razu* Wiesz, że kiedyś się nie ruszysz z miejsca, wpie*dalajac tyle? Lucy spojrzała po swojej towarzyszce zaskoczona. '' '''Lucy': Asterin... *powiedziała ciszej* Asterin: A co mnie tam będzie obrażać! Lucy: Doszliśmy tutaj. Chyba można zaliczyć. *odpowiedziała z uśmiechem* Lucy i Asterin. Całkiem blisko Liberty. Ten twój niewyparzony język jest wspaniały. Liberty: Bwahaha! Odezwała się pewnie żrąca pączki słoneczników albo innych pieprzonych storczyków. *zmierzyła ją wzrokiem* Masz! *wystawiła jej kawałkiem* Twoim wzgórzom przyda się nieco wzniesień. Wrzuciła resztę na rozgrzewającą się patelnie chcąc podsmażyć. Liberty: A tak na serio. Do do mnie za ten numereczek za poprzednie zadanko co? Jakaś odmiana od tych psów. Rzuciła nieco wciąż nieco sfrustrowana z innego powodu. Pilnowała też jedzenia nie chcą go spalić. Asterin: Nawet jeśli jem słonecznik, to masz z tym jakiś problem? *spojrzała na nią wymownie* Chcę dobrze wyglądać i czuć się swobodnie, że mogę ubrać każdy ciuch. *wzruszyła ramionami* Lucy: Nie zachowujcie się jak typowe baby. *pokręciła głową, zignorowała kawałek wystawiony przez dziewczynę* Na razie przyszłyśmy się dowiedzieć co takiego się stało, by potem wyciągać konsekwencje. Zasady i tak znasz. Asterin: A, może jednak nie, popatrz na nią. Lucy spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i skarciła ją wzrokiem, ta delikatnie się wycofała do tyłu. '' '''Liberty:' To nie moja bajka. *parsknęła* Są jacy są, ale to nie z winy tych frajerów. Po prostu przeczucie i tyle. Odrzekła próbując się bronić. Po prawdzie pewnie by pomogła, ale zahamowała się i była stanowcza w tej decyzji. '' '''Asterin': Czyli uważasz, że odpowiedź "bo tak", bo w zasadzie tak ona brzmi, nam pomoże? *zaśmiała się* Lucy: Nie komplikuj, już mówiłam. *powiedziała stanowczo* Możesz dostać karne prace, wpis do dziennika lub możemy rozejść się wolno bez konsekwencji. Na razie nie potrzebnie to utrudniasz. *odpowiedziała pewnie* Liberty: A czego oczekujesz bezmyślny planktonie!? Wkurzona tupnęła nogę wskazując na nią chochlą. Liberty: Wy odpowiadacie za tą amnezję, nie wiem jak, nie wiem czemu ale jak ktoś tutaj udaje durnia to ty. *spojrzała się na narzędzie* Zaraz po co mi ona? Szybko odłożyła biorąc za widelec zdejmując od razu boczek. Zrezygnowała z robienia czegoś więcej nie chcąc ciągle rozpraszać się jednym i drugim. Liberty: Sama nie masz ochoty na cokolwiek *pstryknęła* "A mam to gdzieś?" Skoro ci nie pasuje to Liberty to wolność więc dodaj sobie te dwa do dwóch. Spoiler to nie będzie rybka. Ahahahahaha! Lucy: Kto ci powiedział, że my odpowiadamy za tą amnezję? *spojrzała na nią zaskoczona* A co jeśli jesteśmy tylko marionetkami, które wykonują czyjesz rozkazy? Asterin do ręki wzięła miotle i rzuciła ją w stronę Liberty, tak że wylądowała na stole. '' '''Asterin': Sama jesteś bezmyślnym planktonem. Bo z takim podejściem, to długo tutaj nie pożyjesz. I to nie jest groźba... Lucy: ... a realne spojrzenie na sprawę. (dokończyła* Nie mamy zamiary nikomu pobytu tutaj utrudniać. Gdybyśmy chcieli to robić już dawno by leżały tutaj twoje zwłoki. *odpowiedziała na jednym tchu i podeszła bliżej Liberty* Więc rozumiem, że chcesz to od pracować? Nieco się wystraszyła gwałtownych reakcji dziewczyn. Choć była pyskata nagle zrobiła się nieco posłuszniejsza. Liberty: Spokojnie. Żartuję tylko sobie. *przygryzła nerwowo wargę* Jak więc mam odpracować? Nie mogąc w spokoju zjeść odstawiła na moment talerz. '' '''Liberty:' "To on wsadził go we mnie" "To on włączył erotyk" "To on wepchnął mi do gardła" Mruknęła cicho komentując pod nosem w ten sposób jej słowa o byciu marionetkami delikatnie wystawiając język w jej stronę. Bojąc się jednak o nastopną reakcję ugryzła się kierując się w stronę drugiej dziewczyny. Liberty: Więc Lulu *znów się ugryzła* Lucy. Wydajesz się milsza? Więc powiedz? Jak mam to odpracować? Asterin wyskoczyła na głupi komentarz dziewczyny w kwestii marionetek. Jej ton się podniósł. '' '''Asterin': Ja się nie czuję marionetką i mogę Cię zabić raz, dwa! *krzyknęła wściekła* Lucy: Uważaj, żebyś ode mnie zaraz nie oberwała. Asterin: Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami...? Lucy: MILCZ. *powiedziała stanowczo* To nie jest fair podejście twoje w stosunku do innych. Psujesz reputacje nie tylko sobie, ale drużynie. Będziesz musiała zrobić coś na rzecz współwięźniów... Tylko pytanie do czego byś się nadawała. *mruknęła zamyślona* Oparła się o blat i zastanawiała. Asterin stanęła koło drzwi, będąc obrażoną i wzrokiem zabijając Liberty. '' '''Liberty:' Coś co te dwie robiły? *zapytała zastanawiająco* Nie wiem co ale wspomniała o tym jedna z was. W końcu. *wskazała na kamery i ekraniki* Nie są tu bez powodu, racja? Próbowała się jakoś wymigać, ale wiedziała że coś ją czeka więc wolała coś rzucić. Liberty: Nie rozmawiałam osobiście z większością. Więc? Jak mówisz coś zrobię miłego jak ich poznam Lucy: Co te dwie robiły? *zagrała głupa* Nic nie wspominałyśmy. Prawdopodobnie musiało Ci się coś przysłyszeć. *odparła przyglądając się rozmówczyni* Spojrzała na kamery i uśiechnęła się. '' '''Lucy': Pamiętaj, że tylko ekipa ma do nich dostep, a nie Ty. *wyszczerzyła swoje ząbki* Już Ci nie jest tak wesoło, co? Skoro z wieloma nie rozmawiałaś, to chyba jakaś kara integracyjna się przyda... *dodała* Liberty: 'No ja pierdolę.... *wyrzuciła wściekle ręce ku górze* Powiedz jaka. Lekarz tobą o kantem walnął, że lagujesz jak paint w mackintoshu!? Powiedz że jakiś dziwny lateksowy strój albo goła albo... albo... albo? ''Zarumieniła sie nieco. Trochę za bardzo się uniosła. Coś jednak przez nią przemówiło, że musiała to wyrzucić. '''Liberty: '''Mhmheheheh... *robiła głupie miny zacieszając się* hehehe... '''Lucy: I widzisz. Tu jest Twój problem. *odparła chłodno przyglądając się dziwnej reakcji dziewczyny* Klasyfikujesz z góry innych i uważasz, że są mają jakieś wady. Sprawdzanie twojej cierpliwości idzie aż nadto prosto. *mruknęła* Skoro tak dobrze czujesz się w kuchni... Musisz zrobić babeczki dla ekipy i co najmniej dwóch zawodników, którym przekażesz to osobiście, o! Liberty: Z góry? Hah! Jak już mam z kims obcować to z tymi z twardo stojącą na baczność kłodą niż zużytym do niczego nienadającym się flakiem. *znowu się zarechotała* To się nazywa selekcja naturalna mała suczko. Yeah! Muszę przyznać, nie jesteście takie złe. Wypięła już w miarę normalnie. Widać już po uniesieniu. Mogła w spokoju teraz skończyć swój posiłek. Poczuła nawet pewną ulgę. '' '''Liberty: '''Specjalna dostawa muffinków dla dingusiów na zaraz! Lepiej niech będą przygotowali bo dosłownie będą klęczęć prosząc się o moje drugie danie! Ahahahaha! ''Prowadząca uderzyła pięścią w stół. I gniewnie spojrzała na rechotającą dziewczynę. '' '''Lucy': To, że idziemy na ugodę, nie znaczy, że masz mnie nazywać suczką. Jak ktoś tu ma być komuś posłuszny, to raczej ty nam. Opamiętaj się trochę, bo naprawdę potrafię być nieprzyjemna. Nawet bardziej od mojej pomocnicy. *skierowała swój wzrok na Asterin* Niezadowolona tupała co jakiś czas nogą. '' '''Lucy': Pamiętaj, że możesz sprzątać kible jeśli będziesz podskakiwać. A perspektywa Muffiny czy sprzątanie... Odpowiedz sobie sama. Liberty: Dobrze. Bez dodatkowych komentarzy oświadczam, że zrobię dla nich babeczki. Nie chciała już dalej prowokować by jeszcze nie podburzyć tej spokojniejsze. Przytaknęła jedynie na jej decyzję. Liberty: '''Najpierw jednak muszę dodać tej masy do moich krągłości. Ch... mogę w spokoju zjeść mój bekon? '''Lucy: Możesz. Nie zapomnij dostarczyć muffin to mojej siedziby w bloku numer 4. Powodzenia. *skierowała się do wyjścia* Nie zawiedź mnie następnym razem. *dodała odwracając wzrok od Liberty* Złapała Asterin za kark i popchnęła w stronę wyjścia, główna prowadząca nie wydawała się zadowolona z jej postępowania. Dziewczyny opuściły pomieszczenie, a w tle słychać były krzyki, których autorką była Lucy, a obrywało się Asterin. '' ''Mając wyznaczone zadanie i spory zapas czasu postanowiła się rozejrzeć. Choć lubi spędzać czas w kuchni, nie może przesiedzieć tutaj całego dnia i ruszyła dalej.Tekst pochyłą czcionką Stołówka: ... Salon: ... Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Sala manekinów: Dziewczyna instynktownie udała się do tej sali. Choć zauważyła, że sala została otwarta nie fatygowała się by sprawdzić za pierwszym razem. Dlaczego w ogóle była zamknięta za pierwszym razem? Myślała chwilę po czym jej instynkt wziął górę i zaczeła przyglądać się owocom kilku figurom zwisających na linach do góry nogami. W pobliżu sali przechodził Jasper, który przez otwarte drzwi zauważył Liberty. Wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się obok jednego ze zwisających manekinów, któremu akurat przyglądała się dziewczyna. Jasper: 'Witaj. *uśmiechnął się* Spędzasz czas na podziwianiu tej dziwnie inspirującej sztuki? ''Zapytał wskazując na wiszące manekiny. 'Liberty: '''No witam rycerzyku! No na samców co do tej pory spotkałam nie ma co liczyć. Plastikowa kukła ma lepsze niż oni. ''Zarechotała wymownie spoglądając się na niego. Wydawało się jej, że go widziała jak się kręcił albo może to wyobraźnia jej płatała figle. Liberty: Jesteś jednym z tych strażników hę? Powiem ci, za późno. Już dwie sucze mnie molestowały ale znajdę siły na jeszcze jeden strzał z księżniczką i giermkiem. Ahahaha! Jasper z każdą chwilą słuchania Liberty wydawał się coraz bardziej zaszokowany. W sumie to wiedział jaka ona jest, ale jeszcze nie miał okazji osobiście się o tym przekonać. 'Jasper: '''Hehehe... *wymusił uśmiech* Można tak powiedzieć, że jestem jednym ze strażników... I... Jak to byłaś molestowana?! Przez kogo? ''Przynajmniej na razie postanowił puścić mimo uszu dziwną sugestię na temat jego i Jessamine. Liberty: Asterin i Lucy. Ta jedna to uff. Niewyżyta, tępa dzida... ta druga była spoko. Ah! *doznała olśnienia* Gdzie moje maniery. Liberty jestem! Odpowiedziała nieco spokojniejszym tonem mając jednak świadomość, by nie prowokować ich bardziej. Już te dwie pewnie mają ją już na oku. Liberty: No a co do dzieła to zawsze możemy tu i teraz porównać żywy okaz do martwej natury. *sugestywnie się na niego spojrzała* Ahahaha! Chłopak nie spodziewał się, że Liberty wymieni imiona jego koleżanek z ekipy, ponieważ nie sądził, że mogłyby bez konkretnego powodu aż tak skrzywdzić któregoś uczestnika, ale po tym jak ostatnio stał się ofiarą trollowania przez Flynna i Jess stwierdził, że nie może już wierzyć we wszystko na 100%. 'Jasper: '''Miło cię oficjalnie poznać, Liberty. Chyba... Ja nazywam się Jasper. ''Ukłonił się. 'Jasper: '''Jak to porównać?! Takie zachowania są bardzo nieetyczne! Liberty: Huh? Nieetyczne? To jakie według ciebie jest etyczne hmm? Jestem wyjątkowo spokojna. Oh rozumiem! Mam odegrać bezbronną księżniczkę byś mógł swoim mustangiem zaparkować w mojej stajni. Wypięła się rozmyślając zaczynając sobie wyobrażać czy właśnie tego od niej oczekiwał. Wcale nie jakiejś normalnej rozmowy. Liberty: Hmpf *zaczęła zaplatać kosmykiem włosy* Może kiedyś zbereżny giermku! ''Jasper po raz kolejny od początku tej rozmowy przeraził się zachowaniem dziewczyny. 'Jasper: '''Eee... Nie, wcale mi o to nie chodziło... *spojrzał gdzieś w bok z zawstydzeniem* I wcale nie jestem zbereźny! I nie jestem też jakimś nędznym giermkiem! Liberty: No tak! Wystawiła dłoń eksponując najdłuższy palec wskazujący. Liberty: Dla każdego z was mustang musi być tej wielkości albo jeszcze dłuższy. *zarechotała* To powiedz jaka jest twoja rola? Bo to strój rycerza czy jesteś ja ta Elsa? Elza? Księżniczka wannabe z tej komisji sędziowskiej i też pomyliłeś kierunek z Disneya do więzienia? Próbowała być na swój sposób miła, ale jakoś nie mogła. Trochę też spodobało się jej kiedy chłopak zawstydził się. Czuła tą moc spełnienia się. '''Jasper: '''N-nie wiem o czym mówisz... ''Odkaszlnął i próbował zachować pozory pewności siebie, chociaż Liberty ciągle skutecznie wyprowadzała go z równowagi. 'Jasper: '''Jestem królewskim synem i jednocześnie wytrenowanym rycerzem! Nic nie jest mi straszne! ''Powiedział to z dumą w głosie, chociaż zachowanie Liberty wyraźnie go przerażało. Liberty: Ughhyh... *ciężko westchnęła* Wy naprawdę nie chcecie nic nam powiedzieć. No trudno. Królewski mówisz? Czy błękitna krew uznaje za honorowe posyłania kul i znęcania się na ludźmi? Wszystko tutaj wydaje się irracjonalne. *znowu ciężko westchnęła* Zresztą kto jak kto ale ja nie powinnam osądzać. Ahahaha! To z której monarchii? Niewiele z nich się ostało o ile ta książka nie była przedawniona. Zapytała zaciekawiona. Choć nie pamiętała swojej przeszłości to kiedy zaczęła czytać różne tomy w bibliotece była w stanie spamiętać większość za pierwszym razem. 'Jasper: '''Mimo wszystko nie mam nic do powiedzenia w sprawie zabójstw... Ale nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek znęcał się nad kimkolwiek bez uzasadnionego powodu! ''Oczywiście nie zamierzał przeciwstawiać się Lucy i Asterin, ale zawsze mógł porozmawiać z nimi i poznać ich wersję wydarzeń ze spotkania z Liberty. Zamyślił się na moment po usłyszeniu pytania na temat jego pochodzenia. 'Jasper: '''Nie sądzę, żeby pisali o nas w książkach... Pewnie mnie teraz wyśmiejesz, ale skoro już chcesz wiedzieć, to moja najbliższa rodzina praktycznie żyje na wygnaniu, więc to nie jest tak, że rządzimy całym państwem, czy coś w tym rodzaju... ''W sumie to nie miał ochoty opowiadać o swoim życiu, ale z drugiej strony dziewczyna była pierwszą osobą, która w ogóle o to zapytała. Liberty: Śmiać się? Ja zawsze mam dobrą jazdę. Ahahaha! To brzmi dołująco. Grunt, że nie jest się samemu am i rihjt? Ahahaha! Nie znam się na rodach królewskich więc ci nic nie pomogę ale chyba fajnie pewnie mieć beztroskie życie bez tępych wieśniaków wkoło siebie. Na swój sposób trochę go rozumiała no i wolała uniknąć dołowania się jego dalszą historią. Nie że ją nie obchodziło, po prostu słabo się jej robi przy depresyjnych ludziach wkoło. Liberty: Popatrz na mnie. Inni koncerty na fujarkach dają albo szukają oparcia a zajebista ja przyprawia o uśmiech na waszych wackach i twarzach. Ahahaha! 'Jasper: '''O dziwo masz rację... Nie jestem sam i na co dzień nie muszę znosić towarzystwa plebsu. No i nie ma sensu się dołować... Zwłaszcza, że wam wszystkim grozi śmierć, natomiast ja mogę czuć się w miarę bezpiecznie. ''Kolejny raz nie do końca zrozumiał jej zboczone podteksty. 'Jasper: '''Koncerty? I w jaki sposób przyprawiasz o uśmiechy? Lubisz pomagać innym? Liberty: Ja i koncert? Miałam na myśli cheerlederkę Izumi. Pewnie kojarzysz. Odniosła się jak ją spotkała przy boisku kiedy właśnie grała na faktycznym instrumencie. Liberty: Ja mogę zagrać ale wiesz na czym. '''Jasper: '''Hmm... *zamyślił się* W sumie to nie wiem. Powinienem wiedzieć? ''Zaczął się zastanawiać, na jakim instrumencie dziewczyna potrafi grać. Liberty: Więc nie wiesz. *westchnęła wzruszając ramionami* Naprawdę jednak musisz mieć czyste szlacheckie pochodzenia. Nie wiem czy bym na pewno potrafiła ale po dobrym wyjaśnieniu bym pewnie umiała. Powiedziała pewna siebie. Zapamiętywała bardzo skomplikowane równania czy teksy przesiadując dłuższą chwilę w bibliotece więc po krótkim wyjaśnieniu byłaby w stanie idealnie odwzorować zapis nut. Nie chciała już dokładnie wyjaśniać, bo najpewniej i tak zgrywał głupa jak tamte dwie. Liberty: Tyle musisz wiedzieć! *wskazała na niego* Księciuniu. Hmm? Miałabym w sumie jedno pytanie. 'Jasper: '''Skoro tak uważasz... ''Na moment znowu spojrzał na jeden z wiszących manekinów. Zastanawiał się, kto je tak dziwnie poustawiał. Znowu skupił swoją uwage na Liberty, gdy na niego wskazała. 'Jasper: '''Pytaj o co tylko chcesz. Najwyżej nie uzyskasz odpowiedzi. *uśmiechnął się* Liberty: Na to uzyskam. *wyszczerzyła się* Więc waniliowe, truskawka czy po prostu czekoladka w muffince? Jak już spotkałam kogoś z was to mogę o gusta spytać. Spoglądała się odczekując odowiedzi ciągle bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich włosów opierając się delikatnie przystawiając się do jednej z kukieł. '''Jasper: '''Eee... Nie jestem pewny, co dokładnie masz na myśli zważając na to, że najwidoczniej często masz na myśli coś zupełnie innego, ale powiedzmy, że czekolada... ''Odpowiedział z lekkim zawahaniem. Liberty: Więc dla ciebie specjalne czekoladowe. Wyczekuj je w waszym bloku... Jeśli nie zamieściliście tam jakiegoś działka do ochrony przeciw nam. Ahaha? Nieco nerwowo się zaśmiała. Liberty: Nie macie tam działka? 'Jasper: '''Och, więc właśnie dokładnie to miałaś na myśli? ''Ucieszył się, że tym razem najwyraźniej nie chodziło jej o nic zboczonego. 'Jasper: '''Spokojnie, nie mamy takiej ochrony. No chyba że o czymś nie wiem... Najważniejsze żebyś nie próbowała nikogo atakować. Liberty: Jeśli już atakować to tylko wtedy kiedy poczuję kłucie od moich jajeczek. Ahahaha! Po uspokojeniu się, że nie będzie na nią czekał karabin ponownie wrócił jej dobry humor. Liberty: Chciałabym *parksnęła* Wolę jednak trochę dłużej pobyć. Na świecie zewnętrznym już pewnie crazy rampage panuje bez mojej obecności. Co to będzie ja nie wrócę!? '''Jasper: '''Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, co aktualnie dzieje się na zewnątrz... *odwrócił na chwilę wzrok* Co by było gdybyś już stąd nie wyszła? A jak ty uważasz? Jaki wpływ mogłaś mieć na ten świat? Liberty: Wpływ? No na pewno rozbiłam parę rodzin jeśli ta historia jest prawdziwa. Szkoda, że wy milczycie i ciężko w nią uwierzyć. Mam swoją teorię, ale za wcześnie by się z nią dzielić. Bo kto na poważnie weżmie taką dziewczynę z wywieszką "wszyscy tutaj wsadzać". Zarechotała lekko plując w jego stronę. ''Jasper szybko odsunął się z lekkim obrzydzeniem. 'Jasper: '''Czasem nawet najbardziej ekscentryczne osoby trzeba potraktować poważnie... Liberty: A mimo to masz minę jakbyś łyknął całą paczkę gorzkiej witaminki C. *westchnęła* Proszę jak to potrafi los być złośliwy. Powinniście przemyśleć kto kogo tutaj torturuje obecnością. Odsunęła się nieco od kukły spoglądając się na niego. Liberty: Jakby to ująć. Jeśli naprawdę odebraliście nam przeszłość to pogratulować. Albo stworzyliście największe cyrkowe dziwadło albo ktoś się przeliczył w tym jaka będę. Gwahaha! '''Jasper: '''Po prostu nigdy nie miałem styczności z nikim podobnym do ciebie... ''Znowu spojrzał na kukłę. 'Jasper: '''Z pewnością nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, w jaki sposób wy wszyscy zaczniecie się zachowywać będąc w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji. *wzruszył ramionami* Liberty: No dobrze. Miło się rozmiawia no i w ogóle. To nie Disney i muszę sama iść zapieprzać jeśli nie chcę mieć dziury w brzuchu od twoich koleżanek. Powoli kierowała się do wyjścia. Spojrzała na niego nieco obrażona. Liberty: Następnym razem cześciej patrz na na moje dziecinki. *zwineła ręce wypinając swoje piersi* Zamiast tych pustych kukieł kiedy taka hota babe jak ja dotrzymuje ci towarzystwa. '''Jasper: '''W takim razie powodzenia... ''Znowu z zawstydzeniem odwrócił od niej wzrok, gdy wypięła piersi. 'Jasper: '''Eee... Nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy... Zazwyczaj kobiety nie lubią, gdy się tak na nie patrzy... Liberty: Rozmawiamy jakieś pół godziny a teraz ci żarówka się zajarzyła? Ah! Chłopcy. Nigdy się nie zmienicie. Ostatni raz rechocząc w tej romowie przynajmniej wyszła w stronę kuchni jak wspomniała. '''Jasper: '''Nie wszystko wydaje się takie oczywiste... ''Powiedział już bardziej do siebie niż do Liberty. Gdy został sam z tymi wszystkimi manekinami poczuł się jakoś dziwnie, więc szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Salka Spirytystyczna Przed drzwiami widniała karteczka, na której znajdowała się informacja: Dowodem odwagi nie jest umrzeć, lecz żyć. ~ A Za drzwiami znajdowała się poczekalnia, w której znajdowało się kilka krzeseł. Czerwień zdecydowanie dominowała. Na środku znajdowały się drzwi do właściwej sali, były zamknięte. '''do 19:00 nie stawią się min. 3 osoby to seansu nie będzie. Podwórko: Ławki: Zaopatrzony w parującą owsiankę i niewiele chłodniejszą wodę Beck dotarł do swojej ulubionej, więziennej lokacji - na tzw. ławki. Od pierwszego dnia pobytu siadywał na tej wyglądającej najbardziej stabilnie. Miał chwilkę aby przypomnieć sobie niedokończoną rozmowę z Asterin, czy cichą pogawędkę z Hanae. '' ''Z nogami ustawionymi na skromnej trawie okalającej nogi ławki, wpakował sobie pierwszą łyżkę owsianki do ust. Otworzył szeroko usta. Jego posiłek był cieplejszy niż przewidywał. Popił by wodą, gdyby ta nie była równie gorąca. Beck: 'Arr... Gohące! *zakrył otwarte usta dłonią* ''Chłopak odstawił miskę na jedną z deseczek ławki, tak samo jak to zrobił ze szklanką wody. Stwierdził, że musi odczekać kilka chwil nim wróci do jedzenia i nim wróci mu czucie w języku. Postanowił, że wykorzysta ten czas na uspokojenie się i zaplanowane oczyszczenie myśli. Właściwie nie wiedział skąd, ale znał pewne dobre metody na to... Rozluźnił mięśnie, zamknął oczy, uspokoił oddech. Przez chwilę miał nie myśleć o niczym. Nawet jego oparzony język mógł odpocząć. '''Beck: '''Ah... ''To było mu potrzebne, taka regeneracja, takie uspokojenie. Trzeźwość umysłu była niezbędna w survivalu, więc jako znawca tej tematyki powinien mieć opanowane jakieś skuteczne techniki... I jak widać miał. Mógł spędzić w tej pozycji sporo czasu, zapomnieć o świecie, złączyć się z naturą. Czuł zapach morza, lekkie promienie słońca, wiatr muskający jego długie, blond włosy. Przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, że znajduje się w środowisku dla siebie tak obcym... '' ''Po środku dla skazańców kolejną część obchodu robiła Lucy, która po ostrzejszej rozmowie z Liberty oraz skarceniu Asterin, zdecydowała się nabrać trochę świeżego powietrza. '' '''Lucy: Oh, wszędzie są zawodnicy... *mruknęła ironicznie* Spokojniej było jak spaliście :mudkip: Blondyn wolno otworzył oczy. Niezaprzeczalnie ktoś przerwał mu spokojną kontemplację. Chłopak rozejrzał się, zatrzymał spojrzenie na Lucy, którą już identyfikował jako prowadzącą. Nie wiedział jak ma z nią rozmawiać, więc zaczął od zwyczajnego... Beck: 'Hej *odchrząknął* Usiądziesz? *odstawił owsiankę i wodę stabilnie na trawę i wskazał miejsce obok siebie* ''Przez chwilę nie ruszał się i czekał na reakcję. Asterin usiadła obok niego, uciekła potem bez słowa... Był ciekaw co zrobi druga prowadząca. '' ''Brunetka uśmiechnęła się w kierunku zawodnika. Postawiła kilka kroków przed siebie i przystanęła na moment, badając go wzrokiem. Po chwili usiadła obok niego. '''Lucy: Cześć. Oczywiście, zawsze lepsze to niż stać. *powiedziała przyjaznym tonem* Przerwałam porę obiadową? Beck: '''Co? *spojrzał na stojące na trawie śniadanie* Nie, nie. To survivalowe śniadanie *spróbował zabrzmieć równie przyjaźnie* ''W rzeczywistości chłopak musiał wyjść do końca z trybu relax i przestawić się na tryb rozmowa. Uśmiechnął się parę razy nerwowo. '' '''Beck: '''Już tak... Późno? *zapytał i dla uspokojenia podniósł z ziemi szklankę wody* '''Lucy: Jak pewnie zauważyłeś w więzieniu czas pędzi inaczej. *wzruszyła ramionami* Tutaj żyje się od wyzwania do wyzwania... *zamyśliła się na moment* ...bądź nie żyje. *machnęła ręką* Poprawiła swoje włosy. Nie była przygotowana na rozmowę, myślała że ławki o tej porze będą świecić pustkami. Zaskoczenie ją spotkało, jednak nie był to dla niej większy problem. '' '''Lucy': Jak się tutaj czujesz? Zmiana drużyn, też raczej nie należy do komfortowych? *spytała podejrzliwie* Beck: '''Ehm... *zawahał się. Ocenił sytuację* Właściwie od początku tak samo zagubiony. Drużyna jedna, druga, to wszystko element gry i jak w dziczy, trzeba się adaptować *wyrecytował wręcz, prawie obojętnym tonem, z założonymi rękoma, jakby mówił starą formułkę* Drużyna była okej *wzruszył ramionami* Ale by przetrwać trzeba grać... ''To jak chwilowo spoważniał i się skupił za chwilę miało zdziwić jego samego. Wyglądało na to, że spod więziennego Ja chłopaka, wybijała się jego dawna, zapomniana tożsamość lub jej elementy. '' '''Lucy: Jaki poważny *zaśmiała się* Nie zapomnij, że czasem musisz się wyluzować. *dodała nie tracąc swojego naturalnego entuzjazmu* Mówisz niczym polityk, który ma powiedzieć swoją formułkę, a potem inni będą klaskać. *przewróciła oczami* Wyzwanie już dawno się zakończyło. Pozostałe słowa trafiły do dziewczyny i kiwnęła głową, że się zgadza z jego słowami. W końcu gra toczyła się o najwyższą możliwą stawkę. '' '''Lucy': By wygrać trzeba grać, ale nie można też zatracić swojej tożsamości, czyż nie? *spojrzała na niego wymownie podnosząc brew* Beck gaspnął się. Dopiero usłyszawszy słowa Lucy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. Chwilowa utrata kontroli nad sobą chyba miała jeszcze trochę potrwać... Beck: 'Tak... Heh... *nieco się zawstydził* Nie wiem czemu tak mam, nie pamiętam nadal kim jestem... Kim byłem... I nie czuję się tu komfortowo *rozejrzał się wokoło, przygładził niedbale długie włosy* Dużo rzeczy mi nadal nie pasuje... Trudno mówić o jakiejkolwiek tożsamości... ''W sumie był bardziej otwarty niż... Niż to co uparcie podpowiadała mu głowa i strzępki dawnej osobowości, niż to jaki był pierwszego dnia. Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, że mimo tego, że w środku nadal tkwiło jego prawdziwe ja, to nowe Ja kształtowało się na nowo... 'Beck: '''Dziwna sprawa... *mruknął* ''Lucy położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i ciepło się uśmiechnęła. '''Lucy: Każdy z zawodników tak ma. Nie jesteś tutaj odosobniony, ale to była jedyna możliwość, byście się tutaj znaleźli. *powiedziała cicho* Czasami niektórych rzeczy lepiej po prostu nie wiedzieć... W takich sytuacjach jest to dla was bardziej korzystne. *i dla nas, dodała w myślach* Możecie tworzyć samych siebie od nowa. A prawdziwy "Ty" zawsze będzie w środku. Z czasem pewnie to zrozumiesz. *dodała tajemniczo* Beck odruchowo cofnął się gdy prowadząca go dotknęła. Zrobił to zbyt ostro, zaraz spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. Nie rozumiał tej reakcji. '' '''Beck: '''Przepraszam najmocniej za ten występek *powiedział arystokratycznie* Argh! *strzelił facepalma ganiąc się* ''Mając nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie na dziwaka wziął parę wdechów i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do Lucy. Beck: 'Póki co... *nadal próbował się uspokoić* Powoli siebie odkrywam... *pomasował się po gołym ramieniu* I faktycznie niezbyt rozumiem *spojrzał na dziewczynę, znowu spróbował się uśmiechnąć* ''Blondyn ponownie napił się taktycznie wody, odstawił na sąsiednią ławkę, by nie musieć się nieustannie schylać. '' '''Beck: '''Nie jest łatwo, ani trochę *założył ręce i dla odmiany próbował przyjąć chłodniejszą pozę* ''Prowadząca po reakcji chłopaka odsunęła się na sam kraniec siedzenia, przewrażliwiona jego zachowaniem. Otuliła się ramionami jakby było jej zimno. '''Lucy: Ugh...Nie szkodzi. *mruknęła spoglądając na niego kątem oka* Skinęła głową na słowa chłopaka, doskonale rozumiała jednak jego zagubienie. '' '''Lucy': Potrzebujesz czasu, bez cierpliwości możesz się tylko bardziej pogubić. Uważaj na siebie, bo ludzie tutaj są różni. *jej ton zrobił się chłodniejszy* Chłopak pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Słowa prowadzącej oddawały rację jego częstym, myślowym przebłyskom - "nie ufaj nikomu". '' '''Beck: '''To jasne, że nie można zbytnio ufać *mruknął i wyluzował ramiona. Przez moment zastanawiał się jak bardzo może się otworzyć...* Mam wrażenie, że nawykłem w poprzednim życiu do nieufności... Albo jakiejś zimnej analizy *dodał po chwili* ''Blondyn spojrzał na brunetkę. Dzięki temu, że się odsunęła poczuł się nawet jakoś bardziej komfortowo. Przestrzeń osobista sprawiała, że mimo okazanej nieufności z jej strony, on paradoksalnie jej nabierał. Doceniał też bardzo rozmowę, sam się dziwił temu jak dużo czerpał z tego rozrywki. Cóż, była to jedna z nielicznych rozrywek na czas wolny... Lucy: Ale też braku zaufania nie można okazywać. *sprostowała* Z jednej strony możesz mieć rację, ale z drugiej... A może w przeszłości postępowałeś własnie odwrotnie. I co jeśli Twoja świadomość chce to wyprzeć w taki dziwny sposób? *zapytała, ciekawa jego odpowiedzi* Beck: '''Jeżeli tak jest... *podrapał się po głowie zastanawiając się* To mam bardziej zrytą psychikę niż mi się wydawało *spróbował, by te ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały w miarę żartobliwie* Wiem, wiem... Nie można przesadzić, chyba mówiłem o tym na zadaniu... Jak nie patrzeć w tym... *zastanowił się nad słowem* formacie bez zaufania nie dam rady... Niezależnie kim byłem, muszę tutaj się dostosować... Chyba się powtarzam *przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Do tej pory gdy mówił raczej nie trzymał stałego kontaktu wzrokowego* '''Lucy: *wzruszyła ramionami* Nawet jeśli tak jest, to pewnie dowie się o tym tylko zwycięzca. *odparła krótko* Więc raczej nie powinieneś wpadać w kompleksy z psychiką. *zaśmiała się* Każdy tu będzie na swój sposób zryty. Wstała rozglądając się wokoło i sprawdzając jak wyglądają mury na około. '' '''Lucy': Tutaj często będziemy się powtarzać. Szukając prawdy, czasami trzeba dany materiał przerobić tysiąc razy. Przynajmniej próbujesz żyć, nie tak jak Sofia. *mruknęła* Beck zaśmiał się gorzko, powiódł wzrokiem za dziewczyną... Beck: 'Akurat co do tego, że chcę żyć nie mam ani grama wątpliwości *zamyślił się* I chyba nie miałem nigdy. ''No tak, w końcu był znawcą survivalu - sztuki przetrwania, co sukcesywnie wykorzystywał prawie na każdym kroku. '''Beck: '''Szkoda momentami innych ludzi *ku swojemu zdziwieniu dobrowolnie pociągnął temat* Ale nie ma co płakać *wzruszył ramionami* Sofii nawet nie poznałem, nie wiem co będzie dalej. Dostosuję się. '''Lucy:Gdybyś miał wątpliwości, to by już dawno z tobą byłoby źle prawdopodobnie. Więc takie rzeczy widać po samych czynach. Mruknęła, robiąc swobodnie kilka kroków, jednak nie za daleko by wciąż dobrze słyszeć swojego towarzysza. Lucy: Każda osoba która zginie przybliża was do ostatecznego przetrwania. Tu nie ma kompromisów pod tym kątem. Sami jej praktycznie nie mogliśmy znaleźć, dobrze się ukrywała. Ale i nawet takie osoby przed nami się nie schowają *smirk* Beck: 'Dobrze wiedzieć... ''Chłopak dalej siedział, pomasował się po ramionach, poczuł lekki powiew wiatru odzywającego się pośród betonowych zabudowań. '' '''Beck: '''Przedstawiasz to wyjątkowo... Dobitnie. I... *zaczął ostrożnie* Zgadzam się *rozejrzał się nerwowo wokoło* Miałem to w głowie od początku, od kiedy przeczytałem zasady... ''Blondyn na moment zastanowił się, spojrzał badawczo na Lucy, z jego twarzy odpłynęło napięcie. '''Beck: '''Chyba mogę ci to mówić skoro brzmisz jak moje sumienie. ''Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z wrażenia wywartego na blondynie. Zrobiła kilka kroków ku niemu. '' '''Lucy: Ja przedstawiam tylko tutejsze realia. Nie robię nic ponad stan. Nie jest w moich kompetencjach utrudnianie wam tu życia. *przewróciła oczami* Mając pełną wiedzę na temat każdego, chyba dobrze, że wypadam jako sumienie... *dodała niepewnie* Mogę czasem zgasić wątpliwości, chyba... Chłopak lekko drgnął słysząc o tym, że dziewczyna znała fakty na temat jego i innych... W sumie jednak nie był zaskoczony. Po kolejnej sekundzie było to dla niego zupełnie zwyczajne, też się uśmiechnął. '' '''Beck: '''Każda rozmowa pomaga sobie poukładać ten burdel w głowie *mruknął* Chyba dlatego też się socjalizuję *zaśmiał się lekko* ''Blondyn przeciągnął się, wstał z ławki. Po raz, któryś rozejrzał się. Beck: '''Też dobrze, że jesteś ty, Asterin, Jasper, Flynn *wymienił wszystkich członków ekipy, których poznał i polubił* Przewodnik w obcym środowisku zwiększa bazowe szanse na przeżycie *w jego głosie zabrzmiał (survivalovy) profesjonalizm* '''Lucy: W pewnym sensie socjalizacja to najważniejszy aspekt życia tutejszego. *odparła również z uśmiechem* W razie problemów, zawsze możesz przyjść i porozmawiać. Po to jesteśmy. Odwróciła się bokiem do blondyna. Lucy: Teraz ekipa jest bardziej przyjazna. Gdybyś brał udział w pierwszej edycji wrażenia miałbyś odwrotne. *dodała tajemniczo* Ale to rozmowa na kiedy indziej. *poprawiła się* Beck pokiwał głową. Beck: 'Zapamiętam. ''Odwrócił się, spojrzał na pozostawioną na trawie owsiankę, do której dorwał się szczur... Chłopak przepłoszył go jednym tupnięciem i podszedł po miskę. 'Beck: '''Okropieństwo *spojrzał do miski* Eh... *uniósł wzrok na prowadzącą* Chyba wygląda na to, że muszę iść... Śmierć głodowa niezbyt mi się uśmiecha... Dziękuję za rozmowę *powiedział kulturalnie* Liczę, że dożyję kolejnej. ''Blondyn raz jeszcze uśmiechnął się, ostatecznie pożegnał się z dziewczyną i odszedł z powrotem do budynku. Towarzyszył mu całkiem dobry humor, nie licząc szczura w owsiance to zaczął dzień pozytywnie. '' Spacerniak: ''To właśnie tu przechadzała się Gabriella zajmując sobie głowę jakimiś myślami. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że stan dziewczyny się pogarszał i pobyt w więzieniu nie wpływał dobrze na jej zdrowie psychiczne. Dziewczyna zaczęła gadać do siebie - nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu. 'Gabriella: '''Piękna kura, piękna kura! To powietrze! Ach! Kocham naturę. ''Gabriella wzięła wdech i wydech. 'Gabriella: 'Świeże powietrze! Zwierzęta, kury! Jako weganka kocham takie słodziaki. Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać i zaczęła biec za kurą próbując ją złapać, jednak ta gdzieś jej uciekła. Wyglądała jak ta z Orange is the New Black. Może zawitała i w tym więzieniu? '''Gabriella: '''No chodź! Mam ochotę na rosół! ''Gabriella:' Dobra, pewnie nikt mi nie uwierzy, ale przysięgam, że widziałam kurę! Prawie ją miałam. Chciałam zrobić rosół. Niech to szlag... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki